Oh, Miriam
by Shadoe Dysteria
Summary: A glimpse into the mind of a future unsub. Songfic. I don't own the song "Miriam" by Norah Jones. "Oh, Miriam. That's such a pretty name. And I'll keep saying it, until you die." Rated M for Language and Situation. Oneshot.


**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

"_Miriam. That's such a pretty name. I'm going to say it when I make you cry."_

He hummed as he worked along at her joints. Honestly, cutting at human flesh, bones and muscle was no easy, no matter how powerful the saw one used.

"_Miriam. You know you done me wrong. I'm going to smile when you say 'goodbye'."_

This actually wasn't that hard. It seemed to have gotten easier with every woman he took. Of course, none of them could have possibly prepared him for the thrill Miriam Black would give him; no, no, no. That was solely going to belong to her. Even when she was still on the up and up, no one could give him pleasure like she could. Not even him.

"_Now I'm not the jealous type, never been the killing kind. But you know I know what you did, so don't put up a fight." _

Oh. She had put up a fight, that was for sure. Maybe that's what made him mad enough to kill her. He didn't mean to. But she kicked him. And she scratched him.

And, after that, he just figured the bitch deserved it.

"_Miriam. When you were having fun in my big pretty house, did you think twice?"_

He wondered that. He wondered that about the both of them. He loved John, with all that he was. And he knew that he shouldn't have allowed him to have this… Whore of a fag hag. That's what she was. A fag hag.

Bitch even had the song by Lily Allen set as her ring tone on John's phone.

"_Miriam. Was it a game to you? Was it a game to him? Don't tell me lies."_

She wouldn't be saying anything for a while, that was sure, but, he still wanted to know. Did they laugh at him behind his back? How much he loved John? How much he adored John?

They couldn't have laughed. Not when he started hunting. They must have known they were coming. But, he was doing it for John. All for John.

"_I know he said it's not your fault, but I don't believe that's true. I've punished him from ear to ear, now I've saved the best for you."_

If and when John did wake up, he'd be deaf. Whether that was because he wouldn't have ears anymore or he had cut hard enough to damage some nerves, he didn't know.

That's what made him mad. John _told _her it wasn't her fault he was like that. That he had become… _Straight. _He lied. It was. It was all her fault. Things were fine until she came along! Screwing around with things, putting thoughts into John's head.

But, John had already gotten his. John had already been made to understand that all of this was being done for him. He was pretty sure he said it somewhere in between taking off his sixth toe or something like that. John would understand. He had to.

**And if he doesn't? **A small voice asked.

**HE MUST! **His mind raged, but, he had to calm down. He couldn't exert too much pressure. He smiled to himself and looked into her wide eyes that had long since dried of all of their tears.

Was she even still alive? He felt for a pulse. She was there. Just barley. She was a fighter, that was sure. He didn't have suspect her to be able to last that long.

Stupid Hoe.

"_And I'm trying not to hurt you, 'cause you might not be that bad. But it takes a lot to make me go this mad."_

"It does, y'know," He assured her almost lifeless corpse. "It takes a lot. A-a-a lot to make me go this mad."

He struggled with dislocating her knee, though, he sighed in satisfaction when he heard the sickeningly pop and heard her loud gasp of pain.

He didn't even know why he bothered with the duct tape; the basement was soundproof. And there was no one for miles.

Oh, he planned this out too well. There was no way she was getting away from him; not alive. And not without pain.

"_Oh, Miriam. That's such a pretty name. And I'll keep saying it, until you die."_

Next was her arm. He smiled, contented.

"_Miriam. You know you done me wrong. I'm going to smile when you say 'goodbye'."_

Her other arm.

He was growing wrestles of this game.

He was tired of playing with his food. He hadn't even though of what to make with her when he was done.

How was he going to do it, though? A gun would be too sudden. He'd been using a chain saw. He looked over and smiled at the 6-inch blade.

"_You know you done me wrong. I'm gonna smile when I take your life."_

_**Crack.**_

The blade opened her chest cavity and he smiled as he turned it, staring at her face, her eyes growing wide and pleading, though, lifeless now, as the blade pierced her heart. He turned and turned, chuckling at the sound he heard as it twisted.

"_Mmm. Mmm. Mmm."_

And now it was time to store to food.

Hm.

It was time to head to the hospital as well. That just meant he'd have to cook the food up in a hurry; he hoped John was hungry.


End file.
